Born to Be Rockstars
by shopgirl152
Summary: Phineas and Isabella discover music. And in so doing, find each other. Phinabella one-shot


**A/N: **Just a quick fic I wrote about two days ago during my lunch hour while thinking about the song Rockstar, as covered by the Glee Cast. I made a few minor changes and refined a few parts, but for the most part, kept it exactly how it was originally written. It's just a couple of short vignettes; if I did it right, it should follow the song. Enjoy readers!

* * *

"Rockstar! Rockstar! Rockstar!"

"Isa! Isa, what is that terrible racket?!" Vivian walked into the backyard to find her five year old loudly banging on pots and pans. "Isa, where did you get those?"

"Kitchen." The girl pointed to the house, a wooden spoon in her fist. "They make good noise."

"Si si. They do. But maybe you could bang them a little quieter? It might wake up the neighbors—" she cringed as Isabella hit a pot with a resounding clang. "Isa!"

"But Mom…" she looked at her Mother and grinned. "I wanna be a rockstar!"

* * *

"Sing a ha ha I just wanna be a rockstar. A ha ha I just wanna be a rockstar."

Linda smiled as her son bounded into the kitchen, singing along with the iPod in his hand. "Hi Sweetie."

He waved, tapping a button on the player. "A ha ha I just wanna be a rockstar. Singing a ha ha I just wanna be a rockstar." He pressed the button, singing the same line again.

"Phineas honey isn't there more to the song than just that line?"

"Yeah, but the rest of the song is boring. This is the best part!"

She smiled at the five year old, holding back a laugh as he rocked out on air guitar. "Want to help me make lunch?"

"Okay!" He tapped the iPod again. "Singing a ha ha I just wanna be a rockstar. A ha ha I just wanna be a rockstar." Another tap on the iPod. "Singing a ha ha—"

"Okay, why don't we take a break from that for awhile?" Linda gently took the iPod from him, setting it off to the side.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

The red head grinned. "I was born to be a rockstar!"

* * *

_Ten years later_…

Isabella stood in the tree house, adjusting a few knobs and dials on the telescope before bending down, looking through the eyepiece. She smiled. "Perfect. That meteor should be here soon. Then I can log it and get my Junior Fireside Girl stargazing patch." She puffed out her chest proudly. "Fifteen and still a Fireside Girl." She paused in thought, swinging the telescope around so it was pointing into the backyard across the street.

The teen sighed, watching the red head through the eyepiece. "Fifteen years old and he still doesn't notice me." She sighed again, restlessly tapping out a rhythm on the smooth wood, aiming the telescope back towards the heavens. "Maybe Phin's not the one; maybe there's someone else I'm supposed to be with."

Isabella turned her gaze to the stars. "But…is there anybody out there?"

* * *

Phineas sat in his backyard, restlessly plucking out a song on his guitar, quietly singing along. "Ah ha ha I just wanna be a rockstar…" He set the instrument to the side, lying on his back on the grass. "I don't get it; I can't Izzy out of my mind." He sat up, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I mean, I always think about her, but lately, I've been thinking about her more than usual. How she walks. How she smells. Her smile…"

A soft smile crossed his face as he picked the guitar back up, absently strumming a string. "Is there anybody out there?"

_If there's a meaning can you show me a sign?  
__the more I look it just gets harder to find  
__The world is spinning and I wanna know why__  
_

* * *

_Three years later_…

"Phineas, you have to go after her."

"What? Why?"

"Because if you don't go after her, you'll lose her forever." Candace gripped him by the shoulders. "Isabella loves you Phineas; if you don't run after her, she'll slip away and you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"But, I-I can't! Her train leaves in fifteen minutes!"

"Then burn rubber!"

* * *

_Last call for train 250. Last call for train 250._

Isabella looked over her shoulder. "I guess he's not coming." She went to step onto the train, only to pause at a sound behind her.

"Isabella! Wait!"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Phineas?!"

"Izzy, don't get...on...that train!" He skidded to a halt in front of her, trying to catch his breath. "Izzy, please. Don't leave. I finally figured it out. I love you. I-I care about you! I couldn't let you get on that train without-"

His words were cut off as Isabella put both hands on the side of his face, kissing him. "Oh Phineas. I love you too." She cupped his face in her hands, staring intently at him. "But I have to go."

"I'm coming with you."

"What? But Phineas-"

He held up a guitar case. "Look, you wanted to be a rockstar right?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Come on Izzy. We can do this." The red head took her hand in his. "Together."

* * *

_Two years later…_

_Take a ticket and get off the line  
__take a ticket and get off the line__  
_

"You ready Izzy?"

"Ready!"

The red head gave her hand a squeeze, the two jumping out of the boxcar and rolling down the hill.

Isabella laughed as she stood up, brushing the dirt from her clothes before helping the red head up. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at him. "I can't believe we're really doing this. Our first official gig."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close before kissing her on the cheek. "Well, you were the one who wanted to be a rockstar."

"No." She took his hands in hers. "_We_ wanted to be rockstars." She kissed him on the lips. "I'm so glad you came after me."

"I'm glad I did too." Phineas smiled warmly at her, leading her down the bank. "Come on; the gig is just across the train tracks."

"What if they don't like us?"

He gave her hand another squeeze. "They will."

_And maybe we will never figure it out  
__I got a feeling that's what life's all about  
__I'm learning anything is possible now__  
_


End file.
